


Never ever

by ForTheLoveOfAll



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cosplay, Double Drabble, Gen, Humor, International Fanworks Day 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3365072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForTheLoveOfAll/pseuds/ForTheLoveOfAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you wish,  you could wipe the Internet. But the internet never forgets.  Ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never ever

**Author's Note:**

> Agents of S.h.i.e.l.d finally aired on the German freeTV this weekend. So, I thought 'why not'? Thus, this contribution to the International Fanworks Day 2015.

~*~

When Skye entered FitzSimmons’ lab, she knew that something wasn’t quite right. Instead of fiddling around with some kind of new weapon, they were both crouched in front of the tiny screen of Fitz’s cell phone. That in itself wouldn’t have been too alarming. They did that often, being weird, that is. What got her attention, though, was the undisguised awe displayed on their faces and the fact that Ward was awkwardly watching whatever was happening on the small screen over their shoulders. His face, on the other hand, bore an expression of utter despair. She cleared her throat and all three of them looked up. 

“Skye, the woman of the hour”, Fitz exclaimed happily, a smile forming on his face. “Why have you never told us that you own such an awesome Black Widow costume?” And Simmons added: “It looks incredible. Almost like the real thing. How did you make it in such a short time? It looks self-made, is it self-made? We nearly didn’t recognize you, because of the wig.” 

Skye’s brain clicked into action after a short moment of being stunned by their rapid fire of questions. She really should have wiped the net of that footage.


End file.
